Friday Night
by 01shane01
Summary: Santana/Brittany - Smut only.


"I can't believe that we, of all people, don't have anything to do this Friday." Santana ranted, throwing books in to her locker while Brittany leaned in to the door. Her eyes trailed shamelessly up her friend's body. "Puck was being totally selfish when he went to jail." Santana slammed her locker door and caught Brittany looking at her. "I've got an idea Brit." She smirked; hooking her arm with Brittany's and started off down the corridor.

"What?" Brittany said dreamily, her attention elsewhere like always. They walked in to Mr Schuster's class and took their seats.

"I'll tell you on Friday. You're coming back to my place after school." Santana made sure that Brittany saw her quickly look her up and down before putting the tip of her pen in her mouth and turning her attention to the front of the class.

**/\**

Before she knew it, Friday had rolled around and Santana was leading Brittany to her car eagerly.

"My mom said that there's like no chicken in chicken nuggets. I wouldn't touch them anyway because they are just carbs." Brittany informed Santana as they pulled up at her house. After being friends with Brittany for so long, Santana was used to her random and always irrelevant outbursts.

Once in through the door, Santana pushed Brittany roughly against it, her hands either side of the shocked blondes head, her lips mere millimetres away from Brittany's.

"I see the way you look at me Brit." Santana breathed.

"You're hot." She replied with a shrug

"Tell me something I don't know." Santana closed the small distance between them, connecting their lips. Brittany let Santana explore her mouth for a short while before biting gently on her tongue and pushing the other girl away slightly.

Santana smirked when she saw Brittany's lust filled eyes. She slid her hand in to Brittany's and pulled her up the stairs towards her bedroom.

Before the bedroom door was shut, Santana had pulled Brittany to her, kissing her as she started to take off her Cheerios uniform.

As soon as both girls were free of their uniforms, Brittany found herself on her back with Santana hovering above her.

Brittany knew that she liked Santana more than was socially acceptable. She also knew that Santana was using her to scratch an itch while Puck was in jail but she didn't mind.

Santana didn't know what was going on with Brittany but she knew she liked the attention she got from her best friend, even though she wasn't keen to admit it.

Kisses were placed down Brittany's neck slowly, electing quiet moans. Santana sucked expertly on her neck, pulling Brittany up a little so she could reach to take her bra off.

"Wait there; I have a surprise for you." Santana whispered against Brittany's lips before getting up and walking out of the room. Brittany was quick to get distracted by the kids playing ball in the street outside as she took her cheerleading skirt off, knowing that Santana was just going to do it anyway.

The darker girl appeared in the doorway, wearing nothing but a smirk and a strap on. She went to her bedside cabinet and took out a pair of handcuffs.

"Lay back." Santana instructed a smiling Brittany. Santana knew that she was making this girls day. She took her hands and put them above her head in the handcuffs, attaching her to the headboard in the process.

Santana went back to the drawer to get out the finishing touch to her plan. She placed the blindfold over Brittany's, causing her to "oh" excitedly.

The brown haired girl walked around the room for a short time so that Brittany didn't know where she would be. She stepped up to the bed, being careful not to put any pressure on it as she reached over and ran a finger lightly from the centre of Brittany's chest to her lower stomach. The blonde shivered involuntarily as goose bumps formed all over her body. Santana ran her hand over the Brittany's stomach, loving the way each muscle tensed as she went over it.

Contact was removed from Brittany again as Santana adjusted the strap on and knelt between the other girls legs. She ran the tip of her finger slowly up Brittany's waiting slit. When her hips jerked, Santana knew that she shouldn't tease much more, even though she wanted to.

In her opinion she had barely touched the other girl but Brittany was extremely sensitive.

"Santana don't tease." Brittany pouted, making Santana take her attention from the blondes centre and to her face.

"Why not?" She answered, pressing Brittany's clit with her thumb.

"Because I can't take it." She moaned in response.

Santana took some pity on her best friend and slid her cock inside of Brittany slowly, smirking at the long, drawn out moan that came from her. She pumped in to her at a fairly slow pace so she could give the girl what she wanted but tease her at the same time.

"Oh fuck yeah!" Brittany moaned when Santana reached up to play with her nipples.

After a short while, Santana picked up her speed, fucking Brittany as fast as she could as she pumped hard. Brittany screamed as she got closer and closer to the edge.

Brittany grabbed her restraints, pulling on them as she arched upwards off of the bed. She moaned loudly as she came. Santana slowed her pace as the other girl came down from her high.

Still moving slowly, Santana smirked down at the blonde that was panting in front of her.

"You want more baby?" she asked, taking Brittany's breasts in her hands.

The girl could only moan in response as Santana pounded in to her again.

**/ \**

**Enjoy and review please.**


End file.
